Dawn reads Dott
by Immersion Feeds Obsession
Summary: Zoey introduces her friend Dawn to fanfiction. Dawn realizes the majority of stories about her are Dott. She doesn't take it well...


Dawn Reads Dott

Dawn sat in her room with her legs crossed as she meditated. She had been meditating for a few hours now and it was already afternoon. Her concentration was suddenly broken when the sounds of people laughing outside her room could be heard. Opening one eye she looked around.

Just then her stomach started making noises. Looking down she realized how hungry she was. Deciding it was time for a meal Dawn got up and quietly left her room. She passed by numerous other Total Drama contestants as she made her way to the kitchen.

Once she got to the kitchen she quickly made herself a sandwich and ate it. After washing it down with some water she left the kitchen. Wondering whether to return to meditation or do something else she nearly ran into Zoey. The redhead had been moving quickly and almost didn't see her but luckily put on the brakes at the last second.

"Oh hey Dawn!" Zoey smiled. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Why were you looking for me?" The blonde girl noticed Zoey's aura seemed rather yellow at the moment.

"Mike found something interesting on the internet." She answered. "You know how people make fanfiction about the Total Drama contestants? Well ever since season four they've been making them about us too! Isn't that exciting?"

"Fanfiction?" Dawn was unfamiliar with the word. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It's where people write stories about pre-existing fictional characters. In this case someone could write stories about the total drama characters; which means us."

"I…didn't know that." Dawn paused. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Oh it's just harmless fun!" Zoey told her.

"Well then I guess I am slightly curious. Alright, let's go see."

"Cool, I have a computer in my room. Come with me." Zoey said. Dawn followed her friend down the hall until they got to her room. Zoey unlocked the door and both girls walked inside.

Zoey did have a computer on top of her desk. She quickly turned it on and went to the fanfiction website. "Okay…here we go." Clicking enter the site appeared. She got out of the chair and offered it to Dawn. "Take a look."

Dawn sat down and put her hand on the mouse to scroll through the stories. "Let's see…" Her eyes wandered as she read the title and description of the stories. "There seems to be an overwhelming amount of romance. Duncan and Gwen, Mike and Zoey, wait…Courtney and Duncan? Didn't they break up?"

She kept reading. "There's Heather and Alejandro, Geoff and Bridgette…Jo and Brick? They're not in a relationship either. Wait…Cody and Noah?" Dawn shook her head. "Must be a typo. Everyone knows those two are both perfectly straight."

Dawn turned her head back toward Zoey. "There's a lot of strange things here Zoey, but I don't see anything pertaining to me on it."

"Really?" Zoey took a better look. "How strange; you're usually pretty popular. Oh well it's no problem. You can search for specific people using the character filter." She showed Dawn exactly how that worked and did a search with the blonde's name.

"Okay now let's see what we got…" Dawn read the results that appeared. "What the…" Her eyes went wide as a look of disgust crossed her face. "What in the earth mother's name is this shit? Dawn and Scott? Dott?!" She stood up suddenly but her eyes never left the computer.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Zoey said concerned for her friend.

But Dawn paid her no mind. "People…people are writing stories where I like Scott…where I fall in love with Scott…where I have sex with Scott…" Her face quickly turned green. Her small body whipped around and her hands grabbed Zoey's trash can (conveniently located beside the computer).

"Bleaachh!"

Dawn vomited her lunch straight into the can. Zoey took a step back after hearing the sound of violent hurling. "M-Maybe it's not so bad." She got on the computer as her friend finished throwing up. "I'm sure there are lots of other kinds of stories with you in it that don't involve Scott." She rapidly clicked the mouse a few times.

Dawn pulled her head out of the trash can. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded. "Just give me a sec." A few clicks later and the redhead found something. "Oh yes I knew there was more on here than just you and Scott. Here's a story that pairs you with…Alejandro."

"Bleaachh!" Dawn vomited into the trash can again.

"And this one pairs you with Duncan."

"Bleaachh!"

"And this one pairs you with Cody."

Dawn prepared for more vomit to come up her throat and out her mouth but nothing happened. "Oh…well that one's not so bad."

"And I found a few more that pair you with Noah!"

"Bleaachh!" She went back to vomiting.

"Oops," Zoey cringed. "I really should've stopped when I was ahead."

Dawn pulled her head out of the trash can. "Who writes these horrible things?"

The sound of mouse clicks could be heard as Zoey searched. "Mainly girls," she answered. "Most seem to be big fans of you."

Dawn wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Forgive me if I'm not flattered." She walked over to the door. "Sorry Zoey but I have to get out of here."

"Dawn wait!"

But she had already slammed the door in the other girl's face. Dawn made her way quickly down the hallway muttering to herself. "Scott? Scott?! Of all people on this horrible show there is no one I hate more. Don't these people respect me at all?"

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone else was coming when she turned the corner and ran right into them. While she was pushed back a few feet she avoided falling down. Pushing her hair out of her face she looked up to see she had run into none other than Scott. He must've been outside because he was conveniently carrying a baseball bat.

"What the…? Fairy princess?" Scott said. "Watch where you're walking! Don't think that just cause you're a girl I won't—

"NO!" The sight of the ginger caused Dawn to freak out and before she knew was she was doing she kicked Scott square in the genitals.

"Ughh!" Scott instantly dropped the bat and fell to his knees holding himself.

But Dawn wasn't done yet as she quickly grabbed the baseball bat off the floor and brought it high over her head. "Leave me alone!" She brought it down over his head knocking him flat on his stomach. Then she swung it again hitting him hard in the back. "I am NOT-in love-with-you!" And with each word accompanied another swing.

Tired from all the swinging she dropped the bloody bat and stopped to take a rest. Breathing hard she looked over at Scott who was covered in blood. He may or may not be dead but Dawn couldn't be sure. "I have to get out of here."

Jumping over his body she headed for the exit. "I just need to go somewhere quiet." She told herself as she made it outside. The fresh air relieved her a little but it was nowhere near enough. "I need somewhere serene where I may meditate in peace. My aura is fluctuating dangerously."

But before Dawn got much further her path became blocked by none other than the Total Drama crazy fan Sierra. "Eeek!" She squealed in excitement as Dawn almost ran into her. She wore a bright green shirt with the word "Dott" on the top and a photo shopped picture of Dawn and Scott standing next to each other. In her hand she held a leash. Dawn's eyes followed the leash to realize that Cody was standing behind the purple haired girl and the leash was locked around his neck.

"Oh Dawn! It's you! It's really you!" Sierra exclaimed. "It's so great to finally meet you. I'm super excited, can you tell? You were one of my favorite season four contestants. Can I ask you some questions?"

Dawn rubbed her forehead. She could feel a massive headache coming on. This girl's purple aura was upsetting her. "Listen this isn't a good time…"

"Thanks so much!" Sierra said having ignored what Dawn was saying. "Now let's get straight to the juicy details: I want to know what it's like to be with Scott."

"But I'm not with—

"Now there's no use denying it! You guys were my favorite season four couple." Sierra giggled insanely. "Scott is so hot! Almost as hot as Cody. How did you get together? No wait! Tell me how far you've gotten first. Did he kiss you? Have you had sex yet?"

"SHUT UP!" Dawn screamed at the annoying girl. Grabbing a nearby pipe (where do these convenient weapons come from?) she slammed it into the side of Sierra's face. The bigger girl hit the ground hard but had no time to pick herself up as Dawn whacked her again. "I hate Scott! I fucking hate him!" She grabbed Sierra by the shoulders and repeated slammed her head down into the pavement. "I wouldn't touch that scumbag if he were the last man on the planet!"

Having worked out her frustrations she dropped Sierra and took a sigh of relief. The girl was still breathing so Dawn suspected she may live. Just then Cody ran over and searched through her pockets. A few seconds later he pulled out a silver key from the back pocket and used it to unlock the leash around his neck.

"I'm free!" He cheered. "I'm free!" He then hurried over to Dawn and knelt down in front of her and started kissing her feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Please stop that…"

Cody stopped kissing her feet and got to his own. "You saved my life! You have my eternal gratitude Dawn!" He pulled out his wallet and thrust it into her hands. "Here's all my money; take it! But I got to go make a phone call now. My parents think I'm dead. They'll be so surprised when they hear I'm alive! Bye!"

The brunette ran off leaving Dawn rather confused. Just then her stomach started to grumble again. She noticed the money in her hand. Dawn shrugged. "I'm going to go buy a sandwich…"


End file.
